


An Admin's Admittance

by Panda_Manda_szup



Series: It's Tough to Be a God [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream is basically a God, Dream just wants chaos and can you blame him, DreamSMP - Freeform, Kinda canon compliant, Techno too but not in this world, TheElectionof2020, me using too many words to describe 1 scene, wilbur soot bastardise arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Manda_szup/pseuds/Panda_Manda_szup
Summary: An Admin was an official term given to the chosen few who held claim over a world. An Admin was an operator who shaped the flow of the winds and water over a land. An Admin was an observer who watched oceans rise and empires fall.An Admin was an overlord.And Dream played God.
Series: It's Tough to Be a God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 273





	An Admin's Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> 2020? Don't know her. I only know my love for overthinking MCYT lore back in 2015. Anyway stan DreamSMP and everyone innit (haha get it? innit?)  
> Also ignore spelling scuffs, im writing this on a whim

He steps aside to allow them to speak. 

Off one side, Dream hears Wilbur chuckle softly-- no, soft isn’t the right word. It’s empty, _cold_. It’s borderline scoffing, as he side-eyes Tommy’s loaded crossbow and haphazardly throws up his shield.

Off the other, Dream sees Tommy drop the crossbow and almost,  _ almost _ , ask him for help. He pays no attention to Wilbur thanking him for the stack of TNT, words laced in poison honey and frostbite-like coolness. 

He stands under the cover of the tree’s shade at night, Wilbur’s assurance on doing him ‘proud’ hitting him like dry wind slipping through the cracks of his Netherite armour.

‘If you need any help, just lemme know.’ Dream says casually, as if he did not just gift a broken, downwards-spiral ex-president a free pass to commit what was basically the server’s equivalent of terrorism. 

Wilbur thanks him, and reminds him once again of his plans, throwing in how Dream should leave when Tubbo starts his speech. Tommy watches the exchange in silence, trying not to wince as Wilbur sounds  _ gleeful _ when talking about lighting the whole damn place up.

In the end, Dream leaves the entrance of Pogtopia, the sound of Wilbur’s hope for Tommy to help him out in the long run lost to the winds.

Dream pearls away silently, and when he’s far away enough, he walks. The untouched wilderness of this part of the server is clean and innocent in a way, and he feels every vibration and sound coalescing from his surroundings. He passes by a weird form of dark oak tree bark, with no leaves and its stump glitched.

Instinctually, Dream places his calloused fingers on the bark, and leaves bloom from the top while the stump seemingly erupts from the ground and seamlessly connects with the bark.

He walks some more, the white-masked man storing his armour but not his sword. He almost wishes he had his crossbow with him, just so he could feel the  _ twag _ of its bow string release.

Of course, Wilbur was right about his reason for gifting the weapon to Tommy. Gods don’t play favorites--not in that way, at least.

At last, he arrives at the foot of a sharp peaked hill. Unbeknownst to the rest of the server, Dream had travelled thousands of blocks already, his pace blurring the physical laws of the land, transitioning from dark oak forest to deep sea expanses. He shoves his hands into his hoodie pocket and breathes in deep, the scent of the ocean rushing his senses. 

Dream glances to the top of the hill. There is a man up there.

He pearls up there. No one questions why he has that many pearls. Dream removes his mask and ruffles his hair. In the gentle shine of the moon, his dirty blond strands are gold. The man, if you want to call him that, huffs a laugh and opens his eyes.

He knows Technoblade will never admit it, but knowing someone with eyes like green Ender Crystals was pretty ~~pog~~ cool.

‘What a day, huh. Wilbur knows that Tommy is snitching on him to Tubbo, by the way.’ Techno says, starting the conversation just like the other day they met here.

Dream eyes the Blade, calculating and nonchalant at the same time. 

‘It won’t matter in the end anyways. None of it does, really. Let them have their fun.’ Dream replies. In the back of his mind, he knows he’s wrong. Of course it’ll matter. It’ll matter to Tubbo, who's forced not to trust when he’s so full of it. It’ll matter for Tommy, who’s trying to hold things together when it’s sand slipping through his fingers. It’ll matter to Niki and Eret, who have yet to know the state of their friend and who’s fate lies in the crossfire. 

It’ll matter to Wilbur, who’s losing himself with every fire-riddled self-convincing speech he throws at himself. 

Techno absentmindedly fiddles with his pink braid, and eventually just sits down, dangling his boot-cladded feet off the snowy part of the hill. Dream remains standing. 

All of a sudden, Dream knows that Tubbo has all 3 of Tommy’s disks. He does not comment on the young boy’s hesitant state of mind.

‘Why are you doing this? I mean, I’ve known of Admins abusing their power, but you’re not doing that--not exactly, now are you?’ Techno finally asks, removing his pig mask as Dream joins him to sit down.

The blond does not answer, but puts on a mock thoughtful face scrunch. Techno snorts.

‘No particular reason, no. I don’t use my power for myself. I use it for them. They’ll never understand, of course. I can’t blame them. I can’t pick favorites either.’ Dream admits, looking out into the rising square sun of his server, Technoblade’s abandoned Nether portal floating up high above an expanse of shifting shades of liquid blue.

‘I think...I think that if I play on any side, that side wins. I declared war on L’Manburg and won. I agreed to Tommy’s bow duel and won. I endorsed Schlatt and he won. I just keep winning, I guess. And that’s not fun after a while, huh.’ 

‘I can help you lose. Just fight me again. Easy.’ Techno replies, and Dream rolls his eyes while shoving his friend lightly. Smirking, the pink haired man rubs his red eyes. Dream tries not to mourn the fact that they don’t glow like his. There can only be one, after all.

‘Hey man, I get it, I do. I mean, I don’t really give a shit about the roleplay stuff; I just wanna stab people. But do you actually think Wilbur’s gonna go through with it?’ 

Dream takes a proper look at his friend. Techno is not stupid--none of them are. The real question is in the fine print.

> _ Are you going to let Wilbur Soot lose himself? _

At the corner of his eye, Dream sees purple particles and feels a block suddenly missing from its rightful place. He looks at the stray Enderman with a deadpan look, and catches the mob off guard. It teleports away in a flurry of absurd noises and black lanky limbs. Oh, and it dropped the snow block.

Techno makes a weird ‘ _ hehh?’  _ sound, and Dream internally grins as he stands back up. Brushing off snowflakes and frozen dirt, the green hooded man equips his mask and trots down the hill under the orange-blue sky.

‘Dream. You didn’t answer the question, man.’ 

Dream stops walking, huffing an inaudible ‘ _ oh come on’ _ . He throws one last look at the latest addition to the Dream SMP, the Blood God.

‘Give a man a fish, and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, and you feed him for a year. Wilbur’s been given what he wants, or at least, what he  _ thinks  _ he wants. Whether or not he learns to move on or go down with it, is entirely up to him.’

Dream is suddenly near the foot of the hill, and he hears Technoblade curse as he’s forced to walk down as well.

‘Honestly, though? Conflict and crisis is what keeps the server alive. It’s what keeps the world thriving, booming,  _ living. _ It’s why I have to stoke the stakes high and fuel the fires. It’s what makes my world  _ interesting.  _ And I’d like to keep it that way.’

Technoblade watches as Dream walks across the water, a Drown’s trident missing his feet by inches. From his point of view, Dream almost looks like a normal player.

> ‘If that means playing the villain, the supporter, and the anti-hero? Then sure. All is fair in love and war, anyway.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, cuz I plan to impulse write a ton more. I haven't even BEGUN my angst. 
> 
> Also, wilbur really said 'dont you just wanna go apeshit?'
> 
> Comment on any other ideas you'd like me to expand on


End file.
